saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Royal Knights United Player Army
(Or simpler, RYUPA) is a large guild created by the Royal Knights with the objective of defeating Cerdic. The guild gathers lots of smaller guilds, that held their common objective. Background After Galahad was killed by Cerdic, the Royal Knights swore to defeat him and created this larger guild. Base Thier base was formerly in floor 34, in the city of Ayres. Later their moved to floor 49, in a fortress named Camelot. Known Members The guild is large, and so, it is devided into sereval ranks, to divide the tasks casted to each. Generals All of them are the leaders of the Royal Knights. they four togother form the Council in charged on taknig desitions of the sake of evereone on the Army. *'Galant': main leader and supreme commander of the army since the beginning of the war againts Cerdic. He holds authority over all men and was the driving force behind encouraging the Players to fight harder and for freedom. *'Lance': Galant's second-in-command and best friend. He has a similarly aggressive and offensive mindset with regard to the direction of the war. This often puts him into conflict with Galant's less impulsive and more strategically minded leadership. *'Guinevere': Galant's wife, and third-in command. She is the only woman among the Generals, and does not take to much part on the desitions, mostly standing with her husband at all desitions *'Gawn': forth-in-command of the army, and Galant's right hand man in all situations. The same as Guinevere, stands with hgim at most sitations, thought he sometimes thinks different. Captains Mostly members of the guild the Royal Knights: *'Elicia': wife of Lance adnd his right-hand-"girl". *'Bors': member of the Royal Knights and the best hand-to-hand fighter of the army. *'Percival': member of the Royal Knights, and commander of the recon squad with his best friend Tristan *'Klein': Leader of Fuurinkazan, one of the first guild that joined the army. High Ranking Soldiers Archers *'Tristan': member of the Royal Knights and the best archer of the army. He refueses to be a Captain due he considers himself unsitable for the task for his personality, but often commands most of the archers . *'Diana': member of Pendragon court and the second best archer. She joined alongside her sister not for fighting Cerdic exatly, but due her love to Galant, who saved her form monsters once, and she inmediatly felt in love with him. Blacksmiths *'Bors': original blacksmith of the Royal Knights until his brother died. He mostly specilices in the crafting of armor. *'Lisbeth': the principal blacksmith, joinig the guild to help the players. Others *'Kana': member of Pendragon Court alongside her sister. Joined because of her sisters love for Galant.She later on became the girlfriend of Gawn. *'Fuurinkazan's members.' *'Silica': A girl encountered at floor 26, who has remain with the Royal Knigths since then. Due her age and level, she hasn't participated in battles. *'Claire': A young low level girl, who joined the army for safety against Cerdic. Category:SAO Guild Category:Army